


一套女装的悲惨经历

by inordia



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 诸葛亮送给司马懿的那套女装十分绝望，它经历了一场灾难。





	一套女装的悲惨经历

**Author's Note:**

> 老腊肉，三轮车，花式OOC和文风扯淡。  
> 女装攻！女装攻！女装攻！轻微Dirty Talk！  
> 结尾有刀！是的！一篇有刀的PWP！

屏风后传来衣料摩擦的声音，烛光摇曳下看不真切更衣理妆的人影，层层叠叠的衣服以一人之力实在太难打点，军帐中此刻又无侍从，隐约能看到衣带一头咬在嘴里一头拿在手上伸长了依然捆不紧，屏风后那人不悦地抱怨了几句，大有放弃的意思。

司马懿端坐于案前不慌不忙出言提醒：“陛下贵为天子，自当一言九鼎为天下表率。”

正在与蔽膝作斗争的曹丕气恼地嘟囔了几句不好听的话，抱怨着不该和司马懿打赌。五丈原一战，曹丕赌诸葛亮会进军阳逐，司马懿说诸葛亮想争五丈原，果然诸葛亮没理会阳逐的周当反而在积石与魏军对战。军事技能又一次被嘲笑，曹丕心里自然不高兴，不过料到司马懿虽有雄才大略却始终是个正经人，就算自己输了一次赌约要让司马懿为所欲为一次，正经人也是想不出什么花样的。

万万没想到诸葛亮就在此时送来了妇人衣饰以激司马懿出战，司马懿佯装愠怒上表请战，转个步就露出狐狸本色要让曹丕穿一夜女装给自己看，曹丕气得连蜀地美食都不想吃了，信誓旦旦表示虽然自己亲儿子是个女装大佬但自己真的不喜欢妇人服饰，司马懿抬眸轻飘飘地提了一句愿赌服输，曹丕顿时没话说了，想要赢必须先学会输得起。

屏风后的人影走了出来，诸葛亮送的衣服本是按司马懿身形做的，穿在曹丕身上自然大了不少，过多的衣料层层叠叠堆在一起却并没衬出想象中的美人柔弱。

事实上，这是在说太有趣的场景。赤色与橘黄蜀锦绣着祥云团团水波淡淡，委地薄纱外衫更添了几分朦胧柔情，然而衣服中的人却完全是另一种风格。相对于女人来说，曹丕的肩太宽，屁股又不翘，站的姿势活脱脱是一个大老爷们要撩起袖子打人，丝毫没有女人的扭捏妩媚，锦缎遮掩下的皮肤勉强算是白皙诱人，可惜手腕本身看上去便带着习武之人的壮实气概，如瀑黑发随意挽了个发髻，碎发垂在耳畔倒有几分清秀，但脖子因常年狩猎呈现出绝不适合女人的古铜色，而那张未施粉黛的脸偏偏装模作样抹了一唇胭脂，剑眉星目顿时显得无比不搭。

曹丕艰难地拖着过大的衣服跌跌撞撞走到司马懿面前，司马懿强忍笑意想去扶他，又见他胸口衣领也没理整齐几乎能看见其中的身躯，实在忍俊不禁笑了出来。

裹在女装里的大爷不高兴了，眉毛一挑就要开口，不知怎的转念一想又不怀好意地笑了，施施然地往前一摔刚好倒在司马懿怀里，手指轻抚上他的唇角，故作妖娆道：“仲达既然都已让我穿上这身衣裳，不过就是想看我笑话，那也好，不如就让我今晚好好服侍司马大将军如何？”

也不知是为何，好好服侍变成了霸道挑逗，司马懿被曹丕压在身下，像个荡妇一般大敞胸口衣襟，从嘴唇到脖颈全是胭脂印，始作俑者却穿得整整齐齐正俯在他身上卖力用功，舌头灵活地挑弄着他的乳头，直到其中一个又红又软微微肿起像熟透了待人品尝的果实，而另一个可怜巴巴地硬得像孤零零的石子，在曹丕大发慈悲用手指关照了被冷落的那颗乳头时司马懿终究忍耐不住流露出了渴望的呻吟，这感觉实在是美好的痛苦，被触碰到的皮肤在燃烧，顺滑的锦缎贴在自己身上激起更多的渴求，被点燃的欲火烧遍全身，他想与曹丕坦诚相待，又不想褪去曹丕那身蜀锦女装，此时他在那衣裳中竟有几分顺眼了。

进攻者的舌头可不胆怯，从乳头一路往上路过锁骨到达耳畔，他空闲着的手则是一路向下从髋部探进司马懿所剩无多的衣裳里，直直握住了那根被前液浸得黏糊糊的阴茎，那只拿过剑握过笔的手正抚慰着自己的阴茎，司马懿近乎绝望地仰着脖子努力呼吸，却几乎要窒息，而他对那只手是那么熟悉，他记得无名指和食指上的茧，还有手指根部和虎口的茧，那是他的爱人的印记，而此刻曹丕修长的手指从囊袋隔靴搔痒般轻柔地撸到铃口，更多的前液急不可待地流了出来。

“仲达，你看看你自己，被玩奶子就已经湿成这样了。”曹丕凑在司马懿耳边轻笑着说，突然恶意地捏了一把欲求不得的阴茎，拇指狠狠擦过马眼，爽得司马懿小腹抽搐着直接射了出来，精液浇了曹丕一手，如一把大浪迎头打来，高潮的快感让他脑子里一片空白无暇去顾及颜面，他实在是太久没能享受情欲交欢了，太久太久了，就仿佛这是第一次。

曹丕把爽得双眼失神的司马懿抱了起来，手指就这浓稠的精液滑过鼠蹊直抵后穴入口，还未从高潮中解脱出来的司马懿毫无反抗，裸露的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，在闪烁的烛火下浮现出醉人的粉色，这让曹丕玩性大发捏住司马懿下巴接连发问：

“仲达，你想让我的手指进去吗？你想让我玩弄你的后穴吗？你想被我的手指操到崩溃吗？”

这些话对此刻的司马懿来说都是毫无意义的音节，他只知道自己在渴求什么，却又恍惚间不太确定到底是在期待什么，被情欲夺走理智的他只能请求曹丕，而曹丕如他所愿用他自己的精液扩张着许久未承受侵犯的后穴，生涩紧致的一处宝地就像从未经历荒谬的交欢一样，曹丕不得不耐下心来慢慢用手指探索那块他曾经熟悉的甬道，直到内壁变得湿热柔软，贪婪地吸着他修长的手指不肯放开，身体的主人也不耐烦起来，司马懿难得主动地搂着曹丕的脖子吻了上去，急不可耐地不像他自己，只有他知道他有多思念被自己爱的男人吻到昏昏沉沉宛如云端的感觉，唇舌交缠间只剩下绝对的欢愉和喘息。

曹丕轻笑了一声，将司马懿往上提了一点，让自己硬得发疼的阴茎真好挤在柔软的臀瓣直接，司马懿对此很不满，他想要的正抵着他的屁股，但曹丕竟然不插进去，只是在外面摩擦着光滑的皮肤，司马懿揪着曹丕胸口绣有水纹的衣领，想要请求却又不知该怎么不给那人留下日后谈资，相处那么多年曹丕自然是懂得的，吻了吻司马懿红得发烫的耳垂，毫不留情将自己的阴茎捅了进去，司马懿被疼得落下几滴泪，他倒是咬紧了牙不肯叫出声来，最起先对情欲不顾一切的追逐已经过去，他总算是重新找回了自己的自尊心。

看着爱人咬着牙疼出汗的模样，曹丕半是心疼半是性致高昂，浑身的血液仿佛一齐朝阴茎涌去，被炙热内壁包裹着的老二又涨大了几分，他试探着抽插起来，每一次都刚好碾过最能让司马懿叫出来的那个地方，果不其然他的爱人承受不住松了口重重喘息起来。

衣衫凌乱的两人相拥在一起，接吻，微笑，做爱。

曹丕一手搂着司马懿的腰一手插进他的头发里，强迫爱人低下头看着自己，一边卖力操弄一边道：

“仲达想看我穿女装，我穿了，你的计划又如何了呢？被一个女子上了的感觉如何，有比被一个男人上更好吗？”

司马懿半阖着眼没去看曹丕，聪明反被聪明误没想到有朝一日会落到他身上，曹丕不适合女装，但被穿着女装的曹丕操就是另外一回事了，奇异的羞耻感让他化得像摊水，酥麻感从腰椎一路蹿上脑子，是的，他正在被一个穿着女装的男人操。

“你看，我就从不对你穿什么有偏爱。我喜欢在你穿朝袍的时候操你，也喜欢剥下你的战甲然后操你，因为你是我的，穿着朝袍时是我的尚书右仆射，穿着战甲时是我的抚军大将军。”曹丕摩挲着司马懿的身体，不放过每一寸皮肤，阴茎深埋在爱人身体里面，淫靡的水声宣示着对方的一切都是自己的。

“仲达，你是我的，记住了吗？”说话的声音和阴囊打在肉体上的声音交织在一起，格外色情，司马懿的双腿绞紧了曹丕的腰，整个人挂在了对方身上，曹丕对这样的所属感到十分满意，柔声道，“我从没拥有什么……只有你。”

只有司马懿是他曾经彻头彻尾拥有过的，只有司马懿曾愿意把自己毫无保留地交给他。

“先生……”曹丕在他耳边喃喃道，他喜欢在做爱时喊司马懿先生，仿佛是为了刻意提醒他们背德的关系，又像是为了回忆起最快乐的那段时光，无论如何这两个字总会让司马懿浑身一颤，这两个字蕴涵了太重的情感和思绪，除了曹丕再无人这么唤他。泪水和汗水模糊了他的视线，司马懿摸索着捧起曹丕的脸再一次吻上了他。

肢体交缠间越来越热，司马懿已经放任自己毫无羞耻地呻吟，快感在下腹不断堆积，他的阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着水却得不到垂怜，始终不能释放的欢愉宛如折磨，曹丕只知道用阴茎蹂躏被操开了的后穴，那里泛红湿热尽职吸着那个大家伙。最终曹丕引着司马懿用颤抖的手解开了被搞得沾上干掉的精液和汗水的女装，他们赤身裸体抱在一起射了出来。

司马懿猛地睁开眼，下身一片润湿冰凉，脸也是凉的，不过是泪的缘故。

青龙二年，曹丕逝去八年了，这是他第一次梦见先帝，却是这样的梦，司马懿忍不住又在泪里笑起来，到底是曹丕，能穿着女装操自己，也能带来一个荒诞不经的梦。

END.

小剧场

曹叡趴在司马懿膝盖上仰头看着大将军：“你和我爸居然在梦里搞这种事情？多漂亮的女装就被你们糟蹋了！”


End file.
